


TIFF Two

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Boyfriends, Kissing, M/M, Same-sex, Sex, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, True Love, beautiful boy, hotel mumbai, tiff 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: A year later, TIFF 2018.  Armie and Timmy are settled, happy but drawing attention.  This was to be a key period, things changed dramatically after this event.This is fiction, don't @ me, I don't know them it is made up.





	TIFF Two

When I was getting dressed, I pulled out the blue hoodie Virgil had given me from the Spring/Summer 2019 collection of Off-White.  Armie said he didn’t like it. I did look at him and thought twice about changing it, he doesn’t tell me often what to do, wear or say when he does I pay attention.

‘Why, don’t you like it Armie?’

I was biting and rolling my lip, this made me a little anxious.  I naturally deferred to him, he was mature, wise and he cared for me, he only ever wanted the best for me, that’s why I was anxious.

‘I just prefer the pink one you were wearing the other day baby, makes me feel like you’re mine, that’s all.  You look soft, and precious, something for me to care about.’

He’d already given me the t-shirt that he was wearing, I liked to wear his clothes they smelt of him but it was more than the smell, it was the fact that he had wore these clothes next or close to his skin, it felt like I was wearing him and it was a sign for other people, it was noted when I had on one of his jumpers, Brian would eye me, Evelyn would scowl and the fans would comment, I’d sit on a plane or in an event and it calmed me down, if I’m truthful I give no fucks.  I missed him, and I missed his soothing presence the clothes made my racing heart settle.

I smiled, and put on the pink sweatshirt. He was right I did feel different when I wore pink or indeed certain colours, I felt freer not tied down I experienced life another way, the edges were knocked off.  Also being with Armie these past few days, had opened something up in me, I felt like I could examine how I really feel about him and to do that I had to expose myself, make myself vulnerable. That is what people saw, they saw the pink and they thought about my sexual orientation, but my sensibility was about something else, something deeper, what they were witnessing was an expression of love.  That is what Armie gave me.  When we were together, he showed me in many ways how he felt about about me. If we were in a restaurant or dining out, he would explain the food so I could make a knowledgeable choice, introduce me to people as his partner, and he behaved like he was my partner, he would show me off by letting me lead him out of the room, hold the door or wait for me. When we drove to the venue, he’d watch to see me in the car and make sure my seat belt done – he thought I didn’t notice but it was these little kind things that told me what he thought of me.

I think back to last year, TIFF 2017 was so different.  We had just begun, we didn’t know what we were doing, where we were going or what this meant, the sex was crazy, he’d eye-fuck me in interviews, whisper to me, hold onto my arm tightly, watch out for me uncertain if it was me that he had to look out for, or himself; he had sometimes to rein himself in, to observe if other people were watching, and to check if Evelyn thought we were misbehaving because we did give her cause.  This time we were certain.  We had had our ups and downs, arguments about his marriage, uncertainty, rash behaviour and lust were elements of our relationship that crushed together made what we had now, more whole and more profound.  We had worked out how to navigate the obstacles that life had thrown our way personally and professionally, it wasn’t perfect but it was manageable, we had a future, that was clear to us and anyone around us.

I got to TIFF and I was happy.  It showed, I had a film to promote and Armie did too. He turned up the day after me, and came straight to my hotel suite.

‘Are you staying here?’

He laughed.

‘I have to be on my best behaviour.  I can’t be seen coming out of your room.’  He laughed again.

‘I have the room adjoining, it exits on a different corridor baby. And, my screenings are quite different to yours.  What time do you finish tonight? I have a reception to go to tonight, the press interview is tomorrow. I can be back around 11.’

Our films opened on the same day so my schedule went up to about the same time as his, if I was sensible I’d be finished by 11 too I could stay later and party or put in an appearance and leave when I had met the requisite people.

‘I’ll be back about the same time Armie, might be a bit later but definitely back by midnight.’

I didn’t want to ask him, I was going to speak, my mouth opened and closed, then was dry. I looked at him helplessly.  He understood.

‘She’s in the next room.  You have me baby.’

It was better if he came back later or perversely earlier, less danger of association.  I told him. He came over to me and held me close, it was the only comfort I needed.  I told him to go, so I could get ready for the rest of the day.

 

I got back at 11, the parties were good but large, I wasn’t missed. I knew he wouldn’t be back until after 12, if he went to a party he always over-ran. I didn’t mind.

There was a soft knock on the adjoining door at half-past midnight, I sat up.

‘Who is it?’

‘Me, you idiot, let me in.’

Armie was either direct or politeness personified, there is no in between with him.  I got up and turned the key in the door to let him in.  He fell on me like someone who had not eaten in days.  I tasted no alcohol, a good sign.

‘You’ve got clothes on…take them the fuck off.’

I obeyed.

He had brushed his teeth and showered already, I hadn’t showered, just brushed my teeth.  My body smelt of me, he took a huge breath, and lifted my arm buried his nose in my scent and began to smell deeply.

‘Have you washed?’

‘No…’

‘Good boy.’

I was a little annoyed.

‘I am not your boy…’

‘Sorry…are you really cross…’

I huffed. I was cross when people called me that, I am not some little boy, I am grown.

‘So you are cross…’

He knelt in front of me, and took me in his mouth, I rest my hands on his shoulders and tried to speak.

‘…I don’t like being called boy…oh…ah…fuck …’ 

I don’t know how I managed to treat his mouth as something that was not having any effect on me.  I was of course entirely distracted and no longer cross, I couldn’t get a coherent sentence out.  He didn’t answer, he was occupied.

‘Turn round, bend over.’

I didn’t know what to expect.  He was kind, he began to lick and bite me. His hands were in many places, stroking my inner thighs, a hold on my ankle, a finger found my hole, a tongue, a breath, he sucked on the skin directly underneath me.  I began to shudder, I made noises which indicated how turned on I was.  I spoke his name. I brought us up and asked him by standing off and turning round, to kiss me, I wanted to taste myself in his mouth.  I opened mine so he could press his tongue into me, I sucked it.  Sometimes like tonight, I just opened my mouth and drew on his tongue, it was erect and in my mouth I could use it like a precursor, I’d move on it so he knew what was coming.  He had developed many ways of pleasuring me and very often took nothing from me.  Tonight I wanted to show him that he meant so very much to me.  I placed my hands on his body and began to feel the textures and many planes and angles of his stomach and chest, the deep ridges of his ribs and back; I loved his ass, it was firm and supple I could spread it to open his hole, I reached up to continue kissing him deeply and my hands went down to his ass, I reached under and used one hand to pull it apart, the other went around him. My fingers delved into his cleft and started stroking, he stood still and let me, his stomach muscles held shape, the better to feel my fingers, he dipped involuntarily, his hips began to buck, his legs to shake. I pressed a fingertip into him.  His breath sounded hollow and he breathed into my finger.

‘Sit down baby.’

I straddled him, I sat on him, he was hard, very hard.

‘Someone is very interested already.’

‘Fuck Tim, tonight I just…’ 

A sharp intake of breath, he widened his legs so I sank more directly on him.  I took him deeply into my body.  He stood up, and held me onto him, a 3-d crossing of legs, I pressed down and hugged his body with my legs.  He walked around the bed and I began to squeeze him from root to tip, all the while kissing him, caressing his back, and using my fingers to fondle the hairline at the back of his neck.  He laid me down, using his superior strength to follow me down, one arm going down before us, now we were face to face, I on my back both of us lying diagonally across the bed.  I opened my legs and brought my knees close to the side of his body, I crossed my legs again round his body, a second embrace.

He began to fuck me rhythmically, softly, his ass rolling as a sphere and I gave myself up to his body.   He was close and deep. He brought his head down and moved off me a little so he could kiss me again, we found a good position, where our mouths could meet without loss of penetration, and the fucking continued.

‘Tell me when you want to come baby.’

I didn’t want him to stop and I told him.

Gradually my body began to tighten around him I was flesh of his flesh we were joined, inseparable, our bodies knew and I could tell by his breath and the way his hips began to roll deeper and with increasing angle that he was close to orgasm.

‘I’m coming baby…’

I let him come, I followed him. It was deeply satisfying.

 

The following morning I left him, he was sleeping soundly, he didn’t murmur when I rolled out of bed. I had a shower and took out a few outfits.  I knew what trousers I wanted to wear, it was the top I wasn’t certain about.

‘The lilac, it’s pretty.’

 

The day was another round of interviews for both of us, we caught up by text and a mini FaceTime session late in the afternoon.  There were several evening receptions to celebrate Beautiful Boy, I sent Armie the details, he promised to come to Soho House, we would be relatively safe there, photos were forbidden, we might get seen going in and out but once we were in, we should be OK.  It was the last event of the day, we could go back to the hotel together. Elizabeth could do what she liked, they were already on bad terms, arguing after she had made him late for his premiere.  She hadn’t liked the arrangements in the hotel, he gave no fucks, he spent every night with me.

 

That night in Soho House, we were caught hugging, someone had managed to video us.  Armie had come, schmoozed around the lower ground floor and came up to the smaller room on the 2nd, I didn’t see him come in – Elizabeth had already left, he’d made it clear he was only coming because he wanted to see me. For all his height and presence, he knew how to enter a room silently without fuss, he tapped me on the shoulder.  I am always delighted to see him, it was natural for us to hug and kiss hello, I don’t know what was captured, I suspect the kiss was caught. Somewhere on a Facebook private account is the video, it may still emerge - it won't make any difference.  The fans got a still, blurry but clearly me and Armie. I was in Armie’s arms, where it always felt like home, I felt safe and didn’t think about how it might look, and thought no-one apart from those in room would see us.  Strangely the still did not go widely public. 

We were naughty, later we went to an after-party dinner and posted up a storm on IG, music, hearts, clear glimpses of us providing a very distinct message, we were together and in love. That too mainly stayed in the fandom and Instagram.  The media however took note, certain publishers were already shipping us, others started shipping us hard, we didn’t care - anyone could ship us, Evelyn kept telling us to behave.  We couldn’t see the problem, everybody in the industry knew about us and the general public didn’t really know who we were. 

Evelyn took a wider view, and began to make good on the plans she’d begun to put into place, we were very happy then and unaware…it was only later when the details were outlined that we began to realise that her plan would cause us both a good deal of unhappiness…and also set up a possible more open future, one where we could legitimately be in each other’s company without suspicion, there is no love worth having without pain…for now we revelled.  TIFF 2018 was landmark.


End file.
